The Dream AU: A Little Faster
by Aliahra
Summary: A Series of AU chapters of my other story The Dream (though some can be considered Canon to my story). Consists of different turns of events, unpublished works, possible crossovers with the actual One Piece Storyline, and of course family fluff. Will things change much? Let's see. (Requests are welcome)
1. Chapter 1:Just A Little Faster

**Hello everyone! Aliahra here, if you read the summary you'd know that this is basically an alternate version of Chapter 30:Fishman Invasion Part 3 where Belle-mere survives. It starts off pretty much the same but I've decided to add some extra little things that are different. Like Ace's perspective, and what Robin and Jimbei were doing in the Dinning room after everything.**

 **Aanndd you're all probably just going to skip to that part aren't you? Oh well, you can do what ever you want. I quite like the beginning anyway so I couldn't change it past a few corrections. I did start changing things around the middle though, after Sunny came in. So ha!**

 **Also, it felt wrong when I wrote Belle-mere's survival like this so tell me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, that belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Now let's start the chapter!**

* * *

When Franky woke up on the Sunny that morning, he was met with the unusual sight of three empty beds and a lack of Brook's singing. Well, three empty beds aren't always unusual, Sanji, Zoro and Luffy often spar every morning, and sometimes Chopper is up attending to their wounds. The lack of singing is definitely unusual though.

As well as the fact that it was the wrong three beds that were empty. Sanji and Zoro were still asleep in their beds, or in Zoro's case, Usopp's bed. Instead of the Monster Trio being out of bed, it was Luffy, Brook and most surprising of all, Jimbei.

After all, while Brook might be up earlier sometimes and Luffy sometimes gets up early to spar, Jimbei is never up early. Sometimes he actually sleeps in and gets up late when he has something important on. Those are the only mornings that Brook doesn't wake them up with his usual song. It doesn't happen much though so it wasn't really thought of much.

No one was envious of it anyway, except maybe Zoro and Luffy, but those two sleep whenever and wherever they want. Their sleeping pattern only resembles that of a normal person because of Brook's wake up song and the fact that they like spending time with everyone on the Sunny.

"Where are the others, Sunny?" After coming to the conclusion that the mysterious voice could possibly be the klabautermann of the Thousand Sunny, he made sure to try to talk to her. And so far, she always answered him. She told him she was trying to make an actual image they could talk to and asked him to tell the others after she did so. Wanted it to be a surprise.

"Robin and Jimbei are in the Dining Room and Brook, Luffy and Nami are in the women's room." Not even the worried, confused tone of Sunny's klabautermann could have prepared him for what she said next. "Arlong has invaded Nami's home and since Jimbei is going to land on Water Seven in the morning for Tom's trial he can't help, but…"

A ghostly image of a young girl wearing a bright yellow rain coat and a wooden mallet clutched tightly in her hands floated in front of Franky. Even though Franky couldn't see her face he knew it was as pale as chalk and her mouth was set in a hard line. As terrified as he was of the implications of Arlong being on Nami's island, Franky held it in and held a strong front while waiting for Sunny to continue.

"Something's happening to Luffy and Nami. Nami's somehow being awake while being asleep and she's bringing Luffy with her. He's not phasing out of existence or anything but whatever's happening is not natural."

She finally turned to face Franky, but her hood overshadowed her face so he could see any features she might have other than a mouth. "Roger never said anything like this could happen, he explained to me what the Dream World is from what he knew and somethings it could do like how it influences Haki but he never mentioned making ghostly copies or anything."

Franky silently pondered on what Sunny had just revealed to him, well most of it, he missed the name of whoever it was that explained things to Sunny but he pondered nonetheless. It seemed something was happening to Luffy that Nami was accidentally causing, not that what she was doing either was natural. Maybe that was how she was doing it. If she was both asleep and awake at the same time and was wishing or clutching onto Luffy hard enough then maybe she might accidentally break the unstated law that living things, or once living things, can't be transferred by the Dream.

"Who are you?"

The blunt question that broke Franky's concentration came from two voices speaking in unison. Sanji and Zoro had awoken and in turn awoke Chopper and Usopp and positioned them behind them for protection. Somehow, Usopp and Chopper had procured crosses and necklaces of garlic and were wearing them.

A small, but genuine, smile grew on Sunny's face. She and Franky had planned to tell everyone after breakfast about her Klabautermann but like usual now, they told each other everything before breakfast. "I'm a Klabautermann, I'm the spirit of the Thousand Sunny. I'm glad that I can finally hold a physical manifestation to talk to you guys now."

Jaws and items of protection were dropped. Eyes were widened and the smile on Sunny's face did as well.

"Though I wish we could have met under better circumstances. Nami's currently in danger and I don't know what she's accidentally doing to Luffy at the moment. They're in the girl's room."

At the mention of one of their family members being in danger, Chopper transformed into his deer form and was running with the rest of them towards the room Nami currently was in. The fact that Sunny could now make herself a body and was the mysterious voice they've been hearing for the last year completely left for a later date. Their family was in danger, and they were way more important.

When they reached the usually forbidden room, they were met with the sight of a sleeping Nami holding on tightly to an also sleeping Luffy. Both of them were held in a clearly stressed and worried Brook's lap, the skeleton only briefly looking at them before looking back at the duo.

"We had promise to protect each other and look after each other but why is it that when something bad happens, there's nothing we can do? Why do we just have to sit down and wait for them to fall asleep to help them? Damn it, why do I have to be trapped in that place when I could be out there preventing stuff like this?!" A hand clutched tightly onto his cane-sword. "We're a family, we look out for each other. So _WHY?! Why can't we ever be there when were needed?!_ "

Tears ran down Brook's face as he ranted his helplessness. Zoro, who had felt like that before, was never the only one to become depressed. All but Chopper and Luffy had fallen into a depression when they realised their helplessness to help their family when they needed it most. With Jimbei's dilemma, Chopper's treatment, Sanji's abuse, Luffy's pain, Zoro's depression, Usopp's mother, Robin's situation, Franky's work, Brook's loneliness. Chopper was still too young to fall depressed and Luffy was Luffy. He was the one who helped them all get out of depression by shining his sun on them.

Nami was currently experiencing her problem and that sun wasn't shining, his constant smile wasn't on his furious, sleeping face and they were unable to wake him up. Not to mention no-one knew what was actually happening.

Except for the sleeping duo, who were currently running through the forest next to Cocoyashi along with Nojiko, who was unable to see the ghostly conscious of Luffy running alongside Nami.

While trying to comfort Nami after Nojiko's statement, Luffy started to feel faint, get headaches and his vision started to blur, trying to show him two things at the same time. He didn't know what was happening. The only things that didn't become unclear were Nami and her grip on him. And the thought that Nojiko would have to earn his respect again before he let her near Ace. He didn't want her corrupting his brother.

Things cleared up quite quickly but it was clear that he wasn't on the Sunny anymore. He was in a forest and in front of him were Nami who was in the arms of a man Luffy could recognise as Genzo from the pinwheel, and a worried Nojiko with red eyes and a tear-stained face.

Nami was staring at him, looking as surprised and confused as he felt himself. How was he on Nami's home island?

"Good, you're finally up Nami. Arlong has invaded the island and is currently demanding for everyone to pay a fine to let them live. I need to go back but you and Nojiko need to head back to your place and if the pirates aren't there, get your mother and hide in the forest. If the pirates are already there, stay hidden in the forest and we'll come get you two when it's safe, okay?"

Nami nodded blankly while trying to come to terms with everything that has been happening as of late. Genzo released her and rushed back towards the village, Nojiko hesitantly walked up to Nami and silently gestured to get up and follow before starting to run towards their home.

Luffy pulled her up and smiled at her as he softly tugged her arm. This smile wasn't as big as his usual grins, but it still served to make her feel a lot better. She wasn't alone; somehow, Luffy was with her. She smiled back and started to run after Nojiko, Luffy running at her side. Now wasn't the time to wonder how Luffy was there, why he looked somewhat transparent and no one else noticed or mentioned him, and any other problem she had now. She needed to get home and get Belle-mere before Arlong.

The house came into sight after a few minutes of running but unfortunately, they were too late.

Her mother was lying on the ground out front, bruised and bloody, her arm obviously broken, with a large, diverse crew of Fishmen around her and Genzo kneeling next to her. Arlong was easily recognisable with his nose, so was Chew with his lips, Kuroobi with his elbows and Hatchan was the only octopus around. Other than Hatchan, they all seemed really amused at the broken form of her mother. Nami couldn't help but slightly like Hatchan more for that.

Luffy was fuming by her side, his face overshadowed by his straw hat and his mouth was clearly not in any kind of smile. If not for the fact that she was still clutching tightly onto Luffy's arm, she knew he wouldn't just be silently standing there and that he'd be doing _something_.

But he hadn't removed himself from her grip or asked her to let go, so he probably didn't want her to. Maybe he had the same fear she had: that if she were to let go of him, he'd disappear from her side. She didn't want to deal with this alone. Sure Nojiko was there, but after what she said she seemed very much like a random stranger she just knew the name of and once lived with. Nami didn't know her anymore.

"It's as he says marine girl… 100 thousand Beri for one human adult and 50 thousand for one human child. As long as each house hold can pay that amount the village will be fine." As Arlong spoke those words, Nami's heart dropped.

She knew exactly how much money her family had stored up, she took a look after Belle-mere mentioned she had some stored up and it definitely wasn't enough for the three of them. 154 thousand Beri were saved up, if not for Garp's payments, it'd be 104 thousand Beri. Arlong obviously didn't know they were there yet, so Belle-mere could easily pay the amount for herself.

Nami could see Belle-mere and Genzo whispering to each other, obviously about the amount of money they had. Nami's blood chilled again.

"Arlong! There's a meal set for three people inside, and there is a child's clothes about! 3 People must be living here, and one's a kid!"

Before Nami could think of a plan to save her mother, Genzo already had.

"Belle-mere… Just pay the amount for one adult and one child. You invited me for dinner tonight to meet the little urchin you took in yesterday, right!?" Genzo stood up and offered Belle-mere a hand. "So hurry up so we can get to finding your daughter and eat."

"Gen...!?" Belle-mere looked up at Genzo in disbelief, he was saving her and one of her daughters, but that would mean saying that one is not her daughter, and they both are. Besides, she couldn't just forsake Nami so soon after Nojiko accidentally did, she knew Genzo wanted her to pick Nojiko over Nami simply because she'd have somewhere to go off this Island.

"Good thing you had enough money," Genzo fixed his hat with one hand. "Looks like all the villagers are safe now."

"According to the town registry, this woman's never been married nor had any children, but this was last updated a month ago so she could have taken in a brat during that time."

Genzo nodded to that statement, "The paper work is still being finalised, it should be in the registry by the end of the week though."

A grin grew on Arlong's face as he finally spoke. "Alright then. That'll be 150,000 Beri then, Are you going to pay up or would you rather die instead? And also, what is the name of your daughter by the way? I'm currently searching for a couple of brats that live here in the East Blue and one of them is this girl called Nami."

Belle-mere's blood ran cold, but she managed to make a straight face. 'Sorry Nami, if you are near than I know you know it's for your safety.' This didn't mean Belle-mere would outright forsake Nami, she would tell the truth, just not the entirety of it.

Finally taking Genzo's hand she stood up and looked Arlong straight in the eye. "I have a daughter named Nojiko, but may I ask why you are searching for these kids? What did they do?"

Nami couldn't help but smile, she wanted to laugh but she knew she shouldn't. Her mother took her advice on lying to heart. Half-truths and Incomplete truths were much easier to say and less prone to being seen as a lying. After all, you're actually telling the truth, just twisting it and not telling the entirety of it.

Nojiko on the other hand, was luckily frozen in shock. She didn't realise what Belle-mere was doing, she wasn't given the same advise after all. Why was she announcing her as her daughter but saying Nami wasn't? The Fishman was looking for Nami so he probably wanted to talk to her. Maybe he was one of Nami's family members or something, she did say one of them was a fishman.

Arlong narrowed his eyes at Belle-mere, "As a mother I can't help my instincts to know if you wish any danger on some kids." Arlong released his scrutinizing gaze, the suspicion leaving his frame and he laughed.

"You don't need to know what I'm going to do with the brats once I find them, just give me the money and we'll leave so you can eat in peace."

Nojiko unfortunately got over her shock quickly and missed Arlong's blood thirsty tone when he answered Belle-mere's question as she rushed out of the forest, forcefully dragging Nami with her. Nami needed to know that Belle-mere still loved her; the memory of the broken mess in Genzo's lap filled her mind and blocked her senses and common sense, along with the memory that they're poor.

"Belle-mere, Nami's right here, she's your daughter too remember? You have to still pay for her too anyway."

Arlong turned to face the two and immediately realised which girl who had softened his brother. The small voice in his head that tried to remind him that she held no prejudice to Fish-men and he was about to either instill that prejudice in her or kill her was quickly removed and ignored.

He turned to the woman who had lied to him, oblivious to the whispering among his crew in his rage. "You witch, you lied to me. You knew Nami and you didn't tell me that you were her mother as well?" He raised his gun towards the woman. The man with the windmill on his hat tried to exclaim that the orange haired girl wasn't Belle-mere's daughter but the woman knocked him over and planted a foot on his chest before looking at Arlong.

A small, grudging respect for the woman was quickly squashed down after it was formed. He couldn't respect humans after what they did to Tiger and Jimbei.

"Don't try to ever suggest that Nami isn't my daughter Genzo." The man Arlong now knew as Genzo tried to get out from under the woman and yelled at her to stop. "I… I just can't bring myself to say that I don't have family. That Nami and Nojiko both aren't my daughters." Tears began to run down the woman's face, Nojiko called out her name loud enough for Arlong to hear it.

"Even if it mean I'll lose my life…!" A smile grew on Belle-mere's face as she wiped some of her tears away. "Even if it's just mere words, I still want to be called as their mother. Those girls… are my children, aren't they?"

"BELLE-MERE!" Nami and Nojiko ran forward, past a man who tried to grab them, and into Belle-mere's waiting arms.

When Nami had let go of him to rush towards Belle-mere, Luffy expected to find himself waking up into the Dream World again.

But he didn't.

He wasn't getting dizzy, his vision wasn't blurring, he didn't feel tired, and he wasn't disappearing. He walked forward and set himself between Belle-mere and Arlong, knowing that he was invisible and unable to touch anything other than Nami. So it was technically pointless.

He leveled his glare at Arlong, fully aware that they wouldn't be able to hear him when he shouts, but he shouted anyway. Mostly to direct his rage and partly because it would render him unable to hear the should-be private conversation going on in public behind him.

"You bastard! You better not hurt Nami or Nojiko or Belle-mere! When Jimbei finds out you are here, he'll come after you. He'll not let you hurt anyone else ever again and put you back into prison!"

Arlong started walking forward, stopping just a meter in front of Luffy and two meter's in front of Belle-mere. "You're going to pay for keeping her from me. I'll allow the blue haired brat to live free of charge though because she brought your trickery to light and delivered Nami to me. But you and Nami are still going to die!"

Arlong raised his gun and leveled it in front of Belle-mere's face. "Die for your stupidity and your stupid love."

 ** _"NOOOO!"_**

A wave of power knocked out most of the Fish-men, a few of the stronger ones along with Kuroobi, Chew, and Hatchan just fell to their knees in a cold sweat. The villagers felt the power and it left them breathless from where they were standing a good deal away. Genzo and Nojiko were left gasping and Nojiko had fallen on her knees as well, Belle-mere managed to keep standing but was gasping and her legs were straining to keep her up. Nami had felt the power as well, but it filled her with a sense of safety, power, and reassurance that everything will be alright.

Arlong had taken the full brunt of the wave of power, being both the target and being only a meter away from its source. He fell flat on his face, feeling terrified, disheartened and weak. He barely managed to gain the strength to lift his head. The flickering ghostly image of a boy he recognised as Monkey D. Luffy was standing there.

"I won't let you hurt Nami or her mother, Arlong!" Everyone stared in shock as they heard Luffy speak, they all knew instinctively that that mysterious power came from the flickering, transparent boy, but they could hardly believe it.

Kuroobi and Chew managed to gather enough strength to rise and stumble towards Arlong, who had just passed out. They hoisted their Captain between them and looked at Nami and Luffy, recognising the two from the photo Jimbei once showed them of his human family.

"We're sorry we didn't step in sooner, we'll make sure he'll never come to this Island again. I hope this won't make you hate all Fish-men."

They quickly dragged the now unconscious Arlong away; the few other members that managed to stay awake bowed in apology before grabbing some of their unconscious crew mates. Hatchan apologised to all the villagers as well as Belle-mere, Nojiko, Nami and Luffy.

"You actually look a little similar to Koala with your red hair, Nami." Hatchan left after his additional comment.

Luffy was quickly met with a crashing force on his back and he slammed into the ground, Nami hugging him while also crying and thanking Luffy. Luffy may have vanished from everyone's sight again but they could tell he was still there as Nami practically laid on thin air.

Luffy just laughed and cried along with Nami as the shock finally wore off. They passed out from exhaustion the next second and Nami's body landed on the ground as Luffy's conscious left.

They both had no idea what just happened, but everyone was alive so it didn't really matter.

When Nami and Luffy woke up laughing in Brook's lap. The other's couldn't help but feel relieved again. Earlier, a mysterious wave of power that filled them with a sense of safety, power, and reassurance came from Luffy, but wondering what it was exactly could be left for a later date. If they had came back crying... there would have been hell to pay.

* * *

In the Dinning room, Jimbei was in inner turmoil. In the morning he was supposed to land on Water 7 to see Tom's Trial in a few days. He wanted to spend some time with the Cowfish Fishman and his co-workers, mainly Franky. He also wanted to see if the frog they kept for a pet could really do the forward crawl.

He wasn't as trusting as Luffy after all, he was skeptical if Franky's claim of managing to teach their pet frog the forward crawl was true. Robin was also a little skeptical at first but believed him under the premise that he never lied to her yet.

If Robin wasn't Franky's sister, he wondered what relationship they would have had instead. Then again, they're not really related but every sees each other as family, whether they had other family or not.

Arlong was his brother, and Nami was a daughter/niece/sister to him. His loyalty between his two families was tearing him apart. It was like that damn question again.

To sign the petition or not. Nami or Arlong. To love or hate. He thought he had time, thought that maybe he wouldn't have to choose. But to answer one is to answer them all.

A small hand rested itself on his back. Robin's concerned gaze met his and he just... _broke._

"What do I do, Robin? I can't keep going like this, but I can't choose either." He balled his fists, One family, or the other. "I know I'm supposed to make the decision myself, Brook has told me this often enough, but I just... _can't!"_ He turned his gaze back to the table, hopelessness weighing on his shoulders. "How can I put one thing above another when their both equal."

Soft footsteps padded away and set their owner in the chair across from him. The hand from before placed itself on his forearm, it's companion setting itself next to it.

"I'm biased Jimbei, I'd choose Nami. I've never met Arlong, I don't have your memories, only you have. On this ship, you are the only one who can choose." Robin moved as to hug him, her arms barely reaching around him. "You can't get to Nami in time, so wait to hear what Arlong has done before you decide. Make it a little easier on yourself."

Nodding, Jimbei remained silent and put an arm around his sister, if Arlong did nothing he'd just start hanging around the East Blue and be on the ready. If Arlong hurt Nami in anyway, he'd find Arlong and have him sent back into Impel Down.

'But what if Nami dies, what if Arlong kills her like he said he would?'

The thought was quickly squashed down and buried. He didn't want to dwell on the possibility. If Nami died... Jimbei would round up everyone in the family now instead of Luffy like they all promised to and go after Arlong with the same murderous intent he displayed when he was younger and with that marine from Drum.

* * *

Ace sighed as he stared at the already sleeping Luffy that he was carrying on his back. Luffy barely gave him any warning when he shouted out that Nami needed him before falling asleep on the spot. He was supposed to be the one with narcolepsy, not his little brother.

Shaking his head, Ace hefted his crybaby brother up a little and adjusted his hold on their metal pipes. He wouldn't complain about it though, even if they weren't related by blood, they were brothers. And it was an older siblings job to look after their younger siblings and make sure they were happy. Again he wondered if who was older. He or Sabo? He really needed to check, but then again, what was the relationship Zoro and Sanji had again? Twins regardless of age? Maybe that's what he and Sabo were too.

Leaving it at that, Dadan's house and their two huts came into view. The smell of cooking meat had guided him back, the fact that Luffy hadn't awoken was a clear sign something was wrong. As if the furious expression that was currently hidden under the straw hat wasn't a big enough clue yet. Knocking on door of the bandit's place with his foot. Makino had knocked politeness into his skull, she tried to do the same for Luffy but unfortunately, the only one who could make any progress was Robin and she thought of Luffy's slightly rude quirks as adorable. So no help on that front.

The door opened and Ace stepped in, heading towards Dadan without sparing a glance at the bandit that opened the door. The worried look on Ace's face instantly diverted any shouts that may have been hurled.

"What's wrong with Luffy? He's not unconscious is he? I don't want to deal with him cling to me again and worrying with all his crying for a couple of hours." Ace shook his head at Dadan's inquiry, instantly calming her inner fears. Everyone freaked out when that happens, Luffy unfortunately needs to be held like that for at least four hours.

"Somethings wrong with Nami, one of Luffy's family members." The Dadan Family didn't know much about the Dream, only that it gave Luffy more family members. That's all they really knew about it really, and that Luffy would be hunted if the Marines knew Luffy had the Dream. That's all they wanted to know about it.

Dadan opened her mouth to speak when suddenly a force slammed into her causing her and all the other bandits to fall to the ground gasping and sweating buckets. Some of them were even unconscious too, only Ace seemed uneffected, if anything, he seemed _glowing_.

One second, Dadan seemed about to say something then suddenly everyone else was on the ground and Ace felt stronger and better than he ever felt before. He felt as though everything in the world would go well for him and that he could defeat anyone. He quickly turned to see Luffy and he immediantly focused and froze as he saw the tears falling from his baby brother's still closed eyes.

* * *

 **Yep, so that's all done, tell me what you think! Just so you know, I tried to make it so that Ace's and Jimbei's parts could go to either. Ace just hadn't noticed if Luffy was smiling or not.**

 **I've messed with Haki! Don't use my stories as examples because I barely know what it really is. All I know is that it has to do with the user's will.**


	2. Chapter 2:Canon Luffy Appears!

**Requested by Thorn D. Cinni. When Luffy used Conquers Haki, Canon Luffy appeared instead.**

 **Just a warning. I put in a bit of foreshadowing for the Execution Chapter and fore a future event. See if you can guess them! I'll provide a sneak peak into the future event if one of you can get it right.**

* * *

Arlong raised his gun and leveled it in front of Belle-mere's face. "Die for your stupidity and your stupid love."

BANG! Thump! "HEY!"

Wait what?

Nami couldn't believe her eyes. Standing right where Luffy was a moment ago is what Nami imagined an older Luffy would look like. And instantly she knew that the stranger was Luffy himself. After all, she would be able to recognise that Straw Hat anywhere. Also the stretching skin was a big clue.

Suddenly the stretched skin rebounded and flung the fire bullet back at a slack jawed Arlong. At the high-pitched yelp Nami couldn't help but smile. No matter how dangerous the situation was or how dangerous Arlong is, the sudden turn of events made her do it.

"Eh? Wait, I remember you! You're Arlong! But what are you doing here and why are you bleeding?" Nami cursed silently inside her mind, it seems that not even when Luffy was older would he be smart. Way to ruin her hopes and dreams universe!

Arlong's rage filled eyes turned up to gaze at Older Luffy. "You're the one who shot me! How do you know me?!"

A confused look passed over Older Luffy. "But I don't have a gun so how could I have shot you? And I know you because you made Nami cry, you jerk! I even beat you up for it with Zoro, Usopp and Sanji." A furious aura grew from Older Luffy as he clenched his fists harder.

Wait a second, Nami was pretty sure Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Sanji had never met Arlong before today. How could they have beaten Arlong up for making her cry? Oh wait, this Older Luffy must be talking about future events. Though the way he talked about it makes it seem like it was a pretty big event.

"I may have fired the gun but you deflected it back at me you idiot! Also, I have never met you before! How could you have beaten me up you puny human?! And what is your relation to Nami!"

"Oh. So you shot yourself! Why did you try to blame it on me?!" Suddenly, Luffy's body language became cheerful again. "Oh, and Nami's my Navigator!"

Even though Nami couldn't help but notice Luffy hadn't said she was his sister, she had to laugh from Arlong's reaction to Luffy's statement of 'shooting himself'.

Older Luffy seemed to have heard her though and turned around to see her. Horror stuck her and made her lose any humour she had previously found. On Older Luffy's chest lay an old, painful and ugly looking 'X' shaped scar. It was obviously gained from being burned very painfully. How did her little brother get a wound like that?!

"Nami! Is that you? You look like a little kid!" The grin on Older Luffy's face was definitely her Luffy's.

She could barely nod as she raised a shaking finger to point at Older Luffy's chest. He seemed to have some brains at least because he realised what she was silently asking.

Older Luffy's hand rose to scratch the back of his head. "Oh, how I got this scar? Akainu apparently gave me it when Jimbei was running to get me out of Marineford. I fell unconscious from exhaustion and shock. But it's alright; none of you were there so you couldn't have done anything." The careless but pained grin on Older Luffy's face made Nami's blood boil.

Luffy had got hurt and no one in their family was there to help other than Jimbei. Where were they?! And Jimbei must have been killing himself after failing to keep one of his family members safe. How would he react if she and Luffy didn't wake up and knew Arlong had come? He always took way too much pressure on himself. He'd be blaming himself for letting Arlong go back when he had him released.

She didn't get to say anything before Older Luffy suddenly stepped to the side, grabbed Arlong as he over reached and tossed him back. All with the silent furious look on his face with his eyes overshadowed by his straw hat.

"Stay away from Nami you bastard! You've hurt her enough!" Suddenly Luffy's arm stretched back and turned black. "Gomu Gomu no PISTOL!" The fist flew forward and smashed itself into Arlong's face, leaving it broken and bloody. The fist snapped back to its proper length and everyone stared at Luffy in shock.

And Nami didn't blame them. He did just take out the person with the highest bounty in the East Blue with a single punch after all. Resulting in sending the rest of the crew in a panic and running full pelt off the island. Oh, and Devil Fruits aren't common for them so there's that too.

"Luffy? Is that you?" Belle-mere's surprise was greater than everyone's since she had known Luffy beforehand and knew he was supposed to be younger than her youngest daughter. And he had just suddenly appeared when she was about to be shot.

Another thing that surprised her and nearly scared her to death was seeing her daughter's brother be shot in her place. She knew he was made of rubber due to eating the Gomu Gomu no Mi but she didn't know he was bullet proof.

When Older Luffy turned and looked at Belle-mere, it was clear that he didn't know her. "Yeah, that's me! Who are you?" The actual question wasn't really needed.

"It's me, Luffy, Belle-mere." At Older Luffy's continue confusion she continued. "I'm Nami's mother; you met me when you and your grandfather took us along with Zoro, Usopp and Bacchina to the Baratie's opening day and to se Sanji."

At Older Luffy's surprised but still confused expression Belle-mere, Nami and Nojiko knew he didn't remember it. Nami knew that there was no way any of them would forget those few days they spent together on Garp's Warship and on the Baratie. They all treasured that memory way too much. So why does Older Luffy not remember it?

Wait a second, could their old fear of the version they grew up with in the Dream be a different person in reality apply here? Could this be a Luffy who didn't grow up with the Dream? It would explain his recent behaviour.

Nami would still make sure to be there for when Luffy is in Marineford. She wouldn't let her little brother get a scar like that again. But she can make promises to herself later; Older Luffy's form is flickering. And there is a question she needs to have answered.

"When you got that scar, why weren't we there?"

"Because I was weak and couldn't get to you all in time. Kuma sent you all away somewhere and we stayed separated for two years, getting stronger." He waved and smiled. "Looks like I'm going now, see you Nami!"

He disappeared, leaving her Luffy in his place looking very confused. "Ne Nami, what just happened? Arlong was about to shoot and then suddenly I was on the Thousand Sunny with all these older versions of everyone but Jimbei. He must have been below deck."

Nami smiled, exhausted and confused by everything. "I don't really know Luffy, I don't really know. But don't go storming any high security places without us okay!"

"Um, okay, I don't see why I would though. Unless one of you were being held there of course."

She nodded satisfied. "Good now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Dereshishi. Okay Nami!"

She awoke refreshed on the Thousand Sunny to see Luffy vomit on the floor. She couldn't help but laugh a little at her little brother's misfortune. At least no one got to badly hurt and Jimbei won't have to feel horrible. She didn't know how he'd react to thinking one of them had died because of him.

* * *

 **FREEDOM! No more assignments for the rest of the year! I am finally free of the clutches of High School! I post this chapter in celebration of that and apologise to Thorn D. Cinni for taking so long to post it. The reason I was unable to is mentioned above.**


	3. Chapter 3:Ships in the Distance

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, that's Oda's.**

 **kumico01, here is the AU chapter you requested. It's a little short but there's Vivi and Carue! That's something right?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Add On-Brook (Ships in the Distance)**

In the strange reoccurring dream that Brook half lived in, Brook always wondered if there were people on those ships in the distance.

He'd try checking on them multiple times, but every time he had tried to move the Ship he was on, he'd never get any closer. He tried to use the binoculars and telescopes he found lying around but the view was never clear. It was almost like a fog would suddenly develop around the ships if he tried to look on it.

When Brook died, he admittedly didn't want to try to look on the Distant Ships. The concealing fog reminded him too much of the Florian Triangle, his new prison. Though before his soul returned to his dream body equivalent, he tried to wander over to one of the Distant Ships. He actually managed to get a good glance of the ship, good enough that he knew which Island it was from.

After all, he remembered sneaking aboard an Alabastian ship to listen in to the music they were playing on there. He remembered wanting to play some for Laboon, to show him a multitude of different music from across the Grand Line.

He just desperately hopes that he'll get out of this infernal fog one day, so he can see Laboon again. It was quite a surprise to see the Island Whale in the reoccurring Dream when he was in the care of the Rumbar Pirates. They had joked that Laboon liked him best because of his Afro, when in reality it was just because he spent a lot more time with the baby whale.

When they left Laboon at the Twin Capes, he was sad to see that Laboon had also disappeared from the Dream. He knew it was cheating but he wanted to show Laboon all the new songs he had been learning on different islands. The songs of Alabasta all were quite interesting.

The fog quickly surrounded the ship but he managed to see that there was no one on the deck before it hid it. Those Distant Ships were empty. That concealing fog was too like the Florian Triangles. He never wanted to try to look on board the Distant Ships again. And with the arrival of Jimbei, it was all too easy to distract himself from those bad memories.

Jimbei was such a good child; he never felt the need to know what was on those ships. Unlike Franky who constantly wanted to know what was on them, when he got older he just wanted to draw blueprints of them. Robin was always curious, but she refrained from asking too much. Sanji never asked again after the first time, Zoro had just followed his example though he still glanced at them sometimes. Nami was curious about their ways of navigation once she caught interest in the subject.

Luffy was just like Franky, though he actively tried to get on them most of the time. When he ate the Gum Gum Fruit, it just became worse with all those slingshot attempts with Usopp who was equally curious. The kid quickly developed a tendency to lie to get out of trouble though he wasn't a really good liar at all. Never stopped him from trying though. Chopper always seemed to just gaze over there since he couldn't speak as a reindeer and habits die hard.

As they grew older, Nami was once checking the ship Brook knew to be the Alabastian one with a telescope and had dropped the device in shock.

"There's a girl and a duck over there…"

Those words echoed across the silent deck and Luffy had quickly aimed and shot himself off in that direction. Jimbei had been forced to dive in to rescue the boy while Franky tried to direct the Thousand Sunny in its direction. Using the paddles, they sped off in the direction and they were actually getting closer, no fog to cover the Royal Alabastian Ship from sight.

Docking side by side with the ship, Brook couldn't help but gasp as he saw a young blue haired girl, younger than Luffy but older than Chopper, and a yellow duck that Brook recognised to be a Super Sonic Duck.

"HI! I'm Luffy, who are you?" The grin on Luffy's face was proof enough that he was a D.

"U-um, I'm Vivi, and this is Carue. Can you please let go of me?" The nervous tone coming from the young girl was emphasised by the sweat drop on the side of her face.

"No. What are you doing on this ship? You should join us on ours! I think Nami would like having a sister, Robin's our mum so she doesn't count, Shishishi."

"Huh? Wait what are you sayin-?"

"Hey Nami! We got a new sister!"

"Luffy! You can't kidnap others and force them to join us." Nami yelled at her younger brother.

"What about blackmail?" How could Luffy look so innocent when he talks about something like that?

"What? No, wait! Okay Robin, we need to give Luffy lessons again." Nami was met with the sight of a laughing Robin and pouted when she realised their mother found Luffy to hilarious and adorable at that moment to be of any use. She turned to Jimbei who seemed to be suffering the same problem. Damn it!

The sound of rubber smacking itself made Nami turn around to see Zoro holding Luffy while Sanji carried Vivi onto the Thousand Sunny, well away from Luffy's grabbing hands. Carue seemed to follow his fellow Dreamer of Alabasta and proved to be useful when he wacked away a stretched out arm Zoro wasn't able to hold down. Nami couldn't help but start laughing as she processed everything. Her brothers were funny when they weren't annoying. It's sad that those moments are few and far between.

"Hey Nami, you don't think there could be anyone else on the ship?" The sound of her long-nosed little brother making an intelligent analysis stopped her laughing.

Before she could reply, Franky came over and told them. "Don't worry, I already checked with the girl and she's the only one."

"Sure Franky, hey do you think we could ever make Hercules animated? Like, make him alive like that large duck?"

"That'd be Super, wouldn't it? Hmm, I'll make some blueprints now little brother." Franky smiled and patted Usopp's head.

* * *

 **Couldn't resist adding that part with Franky at the end. Think of it as an apology for the begining of Incurable Disease.**


End file.
